Recently, a memory system including a nonvolatile memory is widely used.
As the memory system, a solid-state drive (SSD) including a NAND type flash memory is known.
In the memory system, a logical-to-physical address translation for translating a logical address into a physical address of the nonvolatile memory is executed. If time required for the logical-to-physical address translation is lengthened, performance of the memory system may be degraded.